In general, a syringe with needle includes a needle tube which is provided at a distal portion thereof with a needle tip capable of puncturing a living body, and a needle hub which holds the needle tube in a state of protruding the needle tip of the needle tube. In addition, the syringe with needle is configured by connecting a syringe to the needle hub. It is an existing practice to secure the needle tube to the needle hub by use of an adhesive in the condition where the needle tube is inserted and passed in an insertion hole of the needle hub (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In recent years, there has been proposed a syringe with needle wherein a needle hub is omitted and a needle tube is secured directly to a syringe which is to be filled with a drug. In this syringe with needle, also, the needle tube is secured to the syringe by use of an adhesive, like in the existing syringe with needle.